


Foothold Situation

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Marine Mammals, sea lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "the city of Atlantis is floating in San Francisco Bay? It's probably completely overrun with sea lions by now."
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65





	Foothold Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [December Daily: John and Rodney](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731217) by resonant. 



> Inspired by one of Resonant's recent posts. I couldn't resist.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3903/zd8ya26i9t07udozg.jpg)


End file.
